Baccalauréat
by Sasha Richester
Summary: Ah, ce moment divin de notre existence symbolisant la fin du lycée ... mais comment nos chers agents l'ont-il vécu ?


_M'ennuyant pendant mes révisions, j'avais commencé à rédiger des petits bouts de cet OS … Puis je me suis dit « allez, quand j'ai le bac, je le mets ! » Alors … VOILA ! _

_*retourne courir et crier dans son jardin avec son tee-shirt sur la tête*_

_Ah et je vous l'accorde, ce qui va suivre ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard._

* * *

Tim expira doucement un filet un filet d'air tremblotant.

Il était stressé. Nerveux.

Il sera fort les poings sous la table, machinalement.

Il aurait voulu tout faire valser, faire manger sa feuille à la pimbêche d'à côté qui le regardait d'un air supérieur, et s'enfuir par la fenêtre le plus loin possible.

Mais il n'allait pas faire ça. Il voulait réussir, et il le devait. Pour lui. Pour son père, qui le voyait déjà comme un moins que rien.

Cette pensée lui pinça le cœur. C'était sa seule chance de prouver qu'il le méritait, ce diplôme. La dernière ligne droite et il sortirait la tête haute.

Il se félicita d'avoir continué ses études, malgré les nombreuses sollicitations de son mentor paternel, qui l'avait harangué des années, tentant tant bien que mal de lui faire faire des études de mathématiques poussées, de droit, ou encore dans la marine ...

Mais Tim avait toujours tenu tête. C'était pourtant rare. Il avait eu sa dose de coups d'œil mauvais, de remarques désobligeantes et de moues moqueuses. Jamais il n'avait lâché. C'était sa victoire. Il ferait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire, point.

Il n'était pas encore assez embrigadé par les techniques de persuasion de son père pour le laisser faire. Et sa mère lui avait fait promettre qu'il serait heureux.

Et pour être heureux, il avait besoin de suivre sa propre voie, quand bien même elle ne correspondait pas aux idéaux de McGee senior.

Il sourit légèrement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi nerveux.

Il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts, ce cours.

Il aurait d'ailleurs facilement pu le réciter en dormant.

Il inspira alors, lorgna sa feuille et son énoncé avec un petit sourire satisfait – histoire de montrer à la rousse à côté de lui, éternelle première de classe, qu'elle ne devrait peut-être pas se montrer si suffisante – et commencer à faire danser son stylo sur son brouillon.

ooo

Jimmy fermis les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put lorsque son réveil sonna. Rien ne pourrait le convaincre de se lever ce matin. Rien. Même la fantastique odeur de pain grillé qui passait sous la porte de sa chambre dans le but de venir lui chatouiller les narines n'y parviendrait pas.

Une angoisse profonde lui tordait les entrailles, si bien que de toute façon il n'avait même plus la force de déglutir.

Alors il posa ses deux mains sur ses oreilles et se recroquevilla en position fœtale sous sa couette lorsque ce fichu réveil s'alluma, laissant la voix nasillarde d'un présentateur au QI de moule joyeusement gueuler que c'était aujourd'hui, les résultats ! Comme si le monde entier ne le savait pas déjà …

Jimmy laissa échapper un couinement étouffé tandis que son palpitant semblait vouloir égaler celui d'Usain Bolt lancé à pleine vitesse, des coups sourds remontant jusque dans sa gorge.

- Jimmyyyyy ? Couina la voix de sa mère depuis la cuisine.

ARG.

ooo

La brunette, piaffant d'impatience, se mit à sautiller nerveusement sur place, le regard fixé sur le pauvre jeune homme chargé de venir placarder les résultats. Il tourna d'ailleurs lentement la tête vers le grand portail à l'entrée du bâtiment, croisant la centaine de regards dirigés droit sur lui.

Jamais Trent – le nom de cet insignifiant jeune homme dont nous n'entendrons plus parler - n'avait été l'objet de tant d'attention, songea-t-il en déglutissant, les mains moites par le stress. Il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier à nouveau si le cadenas du portail tenait bon face à la marée humaine qui tentait tant bien que mal de passer outre cette entrave physique.

Le brouhaha s'était tu à peine avait-il fait un pas dans la cour, et le silence de plomb qui se dégageait du troupeau de lycéens derrière le portail tombait sur ses épaules comme une chape de deux milles tonne. Il s'empressa de dévisser les boulons retenant la vitre du panneau d'affichage et y inséra la copieuse liste de feuilles, prenant garde à ce qu'aucune ne s'échappe, tandis que dans son dos les bruits reprenaient peu à peu. Bon nombre des étudiants qui avaient la tête encastrée dans le portail plissaient les yeux dans l'impossible espoir de se découvrir une vue de rapace.

L'un d'eux avait même sorti une paire de jumelles qui attirèrent bien vite la convoitise de ses compatriotes dans un concert de « Naaan tu vois quelque chose là ? » « Hey vieux je l'ai ? Je l'ai ? » « Regarde au nom de Layla ! » « Wesh, file là allez fais pas le crevard ! » « Bon quand est-ce qu'ils l'ouvrent ce portail à la con, z'y va ! » et autres couinements, gloussements, cris, pleurs, sifflements, gargarisme, souffles rauques et trépignements.

Le courageux proviseur fit alors son apparition, vêtu de son coûteux costard qu'il regrettait déjà d'avoir mis en ce jour béni pour certains et haï pour d'autres. Il passa une main peu assurée sur sa cravate et sortit son jeu de clé de sa poche pour l'approcher du cadenas.

- Reculez ! Cria-t-il, mais en lieu et place de cet ordre un couinement aboyé sortit du tréfonds de sa gorge.

Il se reprit donc, toussa un coup, et cria à nouveau un ordre clair et distinct qui dû être entendu par approximativement trois personnes. Renonçant, il ouvrit le cadenas, la serrure du portail, et s'écarta le plus rapidement possible.

Une marée humaine eut tôt fait d'envahir les lieux, se pressant les uns contre les autres en écrasant au hasard deux trois organes, les yeux fixés sur un but bien précis.

Dès qu'elle eut assez joué des coudes pour être face à la feuille portant son nom, Abby laissa un hurlement joyeux naître de ses cordes vocales pour percer les tympans de ses concitoyens, levant les deux bras au ciel pour atteindre les étoiles parmi lesquelles elle avait l'impression de déjà se trouver. Son cri de joie hystérique se perdit dans les bruitages nombreux et divers émanant de la foule d'étudiants qui luttaient pour trouver leur nom, hurlaient leur joie ou pleurait de malheur selon les réponses.

- MENTION TRES BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN ! Hurla-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

Elle se mit à sauter partout, tout à son bonheur, étreignant comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de passer à la portée de ses tentacules, et sauta finalement dans les bras d'une bande de gothiques presque identiques à elle, partageant sautillements et hurlements de joie avec eux.

ooo

- Hey, les gars ! A la fac ! Annonça Tony en brandissant bien haut son verre rempli à ras bord d'une boisson translucide – de l'eau, sans aucun doute.

Il fut aussitôt imité par une assemblée de débraillés brailleurs et pour la plupart déjà bien entamés, qui montrèrent leur verre au plafond en un joyeux bordel.

- Santé ! Hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

L'alcool coulait à flot en cette soirée post-bac. Une centaine d'ados s'étaient réunis dans la maison de l'un d'eux et avalaient joyeusement des litres et des litres de boissons alcoolisées. La demeure entière était remplie de gobelets rouges, vides ou pleins.

Et Tony, bien sûr, imitait joyeusement tous ses confrères.

Il envoya une joyeuse claque de bienvenue dans le dos d'un individu plutôt frêle qui passa à sa portée, manquant de l'envoyer s'encastrer dans le mur. L'individu en question se frotta le dos avec une grimace, les yeux pétillants toutefois d'avoir été salué de la sorte par un des beaux gosses du lycée, et s'approcha d'une bande d'amis. L'un d'eux, un sourire béat aux lèvres, sur la terrasse, avait le doigt appuyé sur la patte d'une pauvre grenouille qui le regardait de ses yeux globuleux, se demandant ce que ce type à l'haleine désinfectante lui trouvait de particulier pour l'observer de la sorte … elle croassa d'une manière touchante et sauta en avant, expérimentant donc le principe de l'élastique lorsqu'elle revint baver sur la main de son kidnappeur.

- Hey, Jimmy ! S'époumona l'homme à la grenouille – baptisée Philomène. J'ai trouvé de quoi s'entraîner pour l'an prochain !

Jimmy Palmer s'avança donc gaiement vers son ami qui avait déjà entrepris d'assommer Philomène, la poursuivant le long de la terrasse, un scalpel entre les dents.

De son côté, Tony poursuivait sa recherche de la fille parfaite. Parfaite pour un soir, bien sûr. Il observa allègrement deux blondes, une rousse, trois brunes, une … violette ? et une son choix s'arrêta finalement sur une brunette aux cheveux très bouclés. Il observa le nez fin, les pommettes bien dessinées et rosies, passant du menton légèrement pointu aux sourcils fournis ombrageant deux yeux marron foncé. Les lèvres teintées de rose s'ourlèrent sur une rangée de dents blanches tandis qu'un rire cristallin s'échappait de la bouche de la jeune femme.

Tony DiNozzo esquissa un sourire. Il avait trouvé sa « proie ».

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place (et pour le style), et se composa son plus beau sourire ainsi que son air le plus charmeur pour commencer à marcher en direction de la jeune femme.

Décidé.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est le projectile –un humain- qui se rua sur lui en meuglant comme un animal. Lorsqu'il retourna la tête, la mystérieuse jeune femme avait disparue.

ooo

Ziva expira un bref coup, jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son père, au loin, qui lui fit un bref signe encourageant de la main.

- Tu évites les gens, c'est tout, se remémora-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle salua son examinateur d'un bref signe de tête et ce dernier lui indiqua la petite voiture dans laquelle elle devait désormais prendre place. Elle s'installa côté conducteur, légèrement nerveuse, et le regarda s'asseoir à ses côté.

Quarantenaire grisonnant, gros et gras, légèrement myope, qui lui offrit un grand sourire, zieutant précédemment dans la direction où le père de la jeune fille se trouvait.

- Bon, Mlle David … Prête ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

- Oui.

- Allons-y.

Elle enclencha donc sa ceinture, appuya sur l'embrayage et fit tourner la clé pour que le moteur s'allume dans un soubresaut et se mette à ronronner.

Puis elle enclencha la première vitesse et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. L'examinateur eu un soubresaut et serra les poings lorsqu'elle s'arrêta au premier stop.

- Heu … A droite. Lui indiqua-t-il. Prenez la direction du centre-ville.

Obéissant, elle fit vrombir le moteur et fila sur la route principale, zigzaguant entre les voitures sans oublier une seule fois son clignotant, tandis que l'examinateur légèrement apeuré s'occupait de vérifier tous les angles morts, rétroviseurs et autres détails pour s'assurer de leur sécurité.

- J'ai appris à conduire au Mossad. L'informa-t-elle en appuyant sur l'accélérateur pour éviter une berline rouge.

- Oui je … je sais. Répondit l'homme en enfonçant bien malgré lui ses ongles dans le cuir du fauteuil lorsqu'elle tourna à droite.

Il étouffa un peu trop tard un couinement de peur lorsque la jeune fille tailla un short à un passant, s'attirant un regard interloqué. Et il ne put s'empêcher de crisper ses orteils autour de la pédale de frein lorsqu'il vit le feu passer à l'orange.

- Lâchez ça, lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. Vous allez nous faire avoir un accident.

Elle accéléra donc, le collant à son siège, et fila comme une flèche le long de la voie, surprenant quelques automobilistes engagés.

- Heu, bégaya-t-il, faites un créneau sur le parking à droite là.

Aussitôt, elle s'y engagea, zigzagua, et se rangea parfaitement entre deux voitures. Permettant à son moniteur de décrisper ses muscles fessiers.

- Vous n'avez jamais eu d'accident, au Mossad ?

- Non. Répondit Ziva comme si c'était une évidence. On repart ?

L'homme regarda sa montre et essuya du revers de la manche les perles de sueur le long de ses tempes.

- Oui, oui, reprenez la route du centre s'il-vous-plait …

- Ok.

Ils eurent le temps de mourir trois fois. Voir quatre, mais d'après Ziva, « je l'aime pas, lui » ne pouvait être considéré comme un malencontreux meurtre prémédité mais davantage comme un dommage collatéral.

Elle fit un bel arrêt d'urgence devant le centre d'évaluation et tourna le visage vers son moniteur.

- Bien, bien, fit-il d'une toute petite voix. Je –il toussa un coup- vous aurez les résultats par la poste dans quelques jours.

Le regard assassin qu'elle lui lança ainsi que le sourire en coin qu'elle émit lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur la pédale d'accélération lui fit revoir sa proposition.

ooo

- Tu comprends ?

Pas de réponse.

- Jethro ?

Le concerné s'arracha à la contemplation de la rue et tourna ses yeux bleu acier vers son interlocuteur.

- Tu vas y arriver ?

- Oui. Répondit-il d'un air blasé.

Jackson Gibbs soupira d'un air las en observant son fils, les mains dans les poches, absolument pas intéressé par ce qu'il s'échinait à lui raconter depuis une bonne heure. Il sortit les clés de la boutique de sa poche et les lui mit d'autorité dans les mains.

- Tu as intérêt à bien-

- Oui, le coupa son fils. C'est bon !

Et il tourna les talons vers l'arrière boutique.

Fichue épicerie, grommela-t-il en jetant un regard noir aux étagères. Il revenait d'un entraînement, et son père le mettait d'autorité à la direction de son commerce tandis qu'il en profitait pour aller pêcher.

Fichu métier. Il grinça encore plus des dents en apercevant Shannon, dans la rue, converser avec cet abruti de Darryl.

C'est ainsi que naquit l'envie de devenir Marine. Parce que tout, mais pas vendre des carottes à des mémés, et aussi pour pouvoir casser la gueule de ce freluquet. Pour parler vulgairement.

ooo

« Baccalauréat », se dirent-ils intérieurement sans se départir de leur sourire. « Brevet d'Aptitude à la Connerie, la Chance, l'Alcoolisme, la Liberté, l'Amour, l'Utopisme, la Rébellion, l'esprit d'Équipe, l'Amitié et la Ténacité.

* * *

_Bon à l'origine, c'était pour le bac, mais j'ai passé mon permis aujourd'hui et j'espère l'avoir alors l'illustrer par le biais de Ziva, c'était obligé … _

_Ah, et, le coup du boulot, je suppose que vous devinez aussi pourquoi :P (en bien moins blasée !)_

_*retourne courir en hurlant comme une folle et saute habillée dans la piscine des voisins* J'adore cette journée. _

_YOUHOUUUUUUU *vous hug tous*_


End file.
